prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario (MA)
Mario (マリオ Mario) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Magical Academy. Mario is a sweet boy who loves to drink milk. Mario has his mother's trait, and drinks a fresh milk. On random occasions, Mario will ask you like taller boys; if the player says yes, he will grow up a bit. He loves sweets and talking with friends. His parents are Roger and Valencia. If the player chooses not to marry Mario, his rival (Michelle) will marry him instead. 'Schedule' Before Married / Married to Michelle Married to the Player 'Gifts' Mario's gift preferences will change a bit once he grows up. He will now dislike milk. Before Grown Up After Grown Up 'Heart Events' 1 Heart (Gift) *Outside the player's home *Mario has 10,000 HP or more Exit your house in the morning and you will see Mario standing there. The following conversation will take place... Martin: "Hey. Thought I'd stop by" (Pulls out a Banana) "Do you want this? It's nothing much, but I hope you might want it." 2 Hearts (Another Gift) *Outside the player's home *Mario has 20,000 HP or more *Have seen the 1st Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you will see Mario standing there for another gift. The following conversation will take place... "What's up?" (Pulls out a Honey) "Look what I found! Honey! It will give you energy! Try eating it sometime..." 3 Hearts (Date) *Mario has 30,000 HP or more *Have seen the 2nd Heart Event and give him Rosary of Love Upon waking up in the morning, Mario will stop by the player's house and ask if she is free. If the player accepts, be sure to show up on the crossroads by 16:00 (cannot be triggered if one shows up late). "Hey! Did you wait long?" "Isn't the view nice here?" "It's relaxing after a long day of work. I mean, you become an idol by yourself." "I thought you might need a break now and then." 4 Hearts (Confession) *Mario has 40,000 HP or more *Have seen all of the previous Heart Events Talk to Mario before 10.00 AM on sunny day, and he will ask the player to meet him at the mountaintop around 12.00 - 13.00 and Mario will confess his love to you, one may then reject or accept him. "Ah, you're here!" "I don't like beating around the bush, so lemme be frank." "I want to be your sweetheart, Name. I like you so much, I don't know what to do anymore." "That's why I decided to tell you. Please go out with me!" Blurb: Did Mario thought he really like you? What will you say? 'Rival Events' 1 Heart Friends *At the school library *8:00 to 10:00 *Not on Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Mario (Boy Player) or Michelle (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Michelle: Are you looking for something? Mario: !'' Eek! Y-you startled me! '''Michelle:' Oh my... I'm sorry. If you're looking for a book, I'll help... Mario: Well, actually... a science book... Michelle: Now, let's see... I don't think science manual would work for a short child... Mario: ? Michelle: I'm sorry, our selection isn't good right now... (Shocked) Mario: Aaaargh! (Runs angrily) Don't come any closer! Michelle: (Bows) I'm sorry... Mario: I don't get along with quiet and polite girls. I get nervous, so I don't know what to say... Well, see you... Michelle: (Bows nervously) Come back again! 2 Hearts Date *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Mario (Boy Player) or Michelle (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY When the player wakes up, Mario wants to take Michelle on a date. If the player accepts, he will ask her to go out together on the mountaintop. If the player rejects, there is no change but Mario will be okay. This same event happens reversely if the player is female. 3 Hearts Untold Love *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *6:00 to 7:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Mario (Boy Player) or Michelle (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY If the player is male and upon leaving his house in the morning, Mario will ask about his love for Michelle. Because we are friends, he asks for the player's advice. Encouraging Mario will make him relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Michelle himself, discourage him. This same event happens reversely if the player is a girl. 4 Hearts Proposal *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Mario (Boy Player) or Michelle (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Michelle: Mario, I'm sorry about what happened last time you did to me. Now here's a little something special. Mario: Let's go somewhere more private. (At the mountaintop) Mario: ...Man, isn't it usually the guy's job to do this proposing thing? I was planning to give you that, Michelle... Michelle: Ok, go for it! Mario: But anywho, are you sure that you want to marry me? Michelle: Marry you! A thousand times yes! Mario: Thanks! I'm so happy I could dance! My heart is racing! Michelle: I guess it's now or never... You see, I have something important to ask: When is the wedding? Mario: About one week later, isn't it? The sooner the better! Michelle: Everything went great! Let's talk again soon! Mario: Let's be happy. (The two blushes) 'Rival Marriage' A dream will occur upon going to bed on the 6th day, in which Mario and Michelle will ask that the player must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to see Martin and Felicia's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child 30 days after any rival couple are married, the two pairing will enter the player's dream announcing that Michelle is pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, the female side of Rival Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days and then the couple appear at the player's dream again, telling that they will have a child. For Mario and Michelle, the two will have a son named Gray. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Academy characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors